What Really Changed?
by MysteryWriter248
Summary: Berk Academy. A prestigious boarding school. Hayden Haddock moves away and changes. Astrid Hofferson the WVI coaches daughter liked him since he started WVI, but he's now a jock and she is scared to approach him now. When he returns to Berk on his second to last year of high school a lot more then just Hayden comes to Berk. Modern AU. Hiccstrid.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the How to Train Your Dragon franchise, no matter how much I want to. Lol!

 **What really changed?**

 ** _Prologue_**

It was a normal day on the Islands of Berk. This story is set in the heart of these islands, the main city, tourists sites and the beautiful Viking history… Berk! You were all probably expecting some fancy name but no, just Berk, the capital city of Berk.

…

Berk Academy is known for its prestigious sports academies as well as the gifted education system. They not only teach what the government find compulsory but some other… extracurricular classes which you'll find out about soon enough.

Berk Academy's principal is known across town as Stoick Haddock otherwise known as 'Stoick the Vast'. His wife Valka Haddock, well let's just say that she is no longer here… these 2 had a son. His name? Hayden Hunter Haddock… the third.

As a child Hayden was more on the small side and because of this most of his peers ridiculed him about it and started calling him 'Hiccup'. Hayden was always an emotionally stable person so this 'nickname' never really bothered him, that was until he started high school. He went to Berk Academy since his father is the principal. He thought that they would forget the horrible nickname but alas they didn't and it was finally too much. Everyone at Berk academy knew him as 'Hiccup the Useless'. It wasn't the fact that everyone called him that, just that the person who started it was his very own cousin Sean Jorgenson or otherwise known as 'Snotlout'. No one will ever know why he was so proud of that nickname but I mean who would question it after all he was the popular jock.

It was the start of the second semester when Hayden ran to his father's office. His father always wanted him to be the sporty type but he still supported him in he likes to do – even if it isn't sports. Hayden banged on the door until it opened. He walked in and took a seat opposite his father…

Stoick's POV

I look up to see my son come in and sit down. I raise a brow when I see him come through. I look at his face and see dried tear stains and a purple bruise forming on his cheek. I immediately know that incorrigible nephew of mine caused my son to be in this state. I look into his forest green eyes that remind so much of my wife's eyes. He was the exact replica of her… in a boy form. As I try and communicate with our eyes I see that the spark is no longer there and I couldn't help but feel as if I lost another piece of my wife.

"Father. I need to ask something and I need you to promise to let me." He pleaded but his voice was stone cold, it sent chills up my spine.

"Of course son. What is it?"

"I want to move to the Westview Institution."

I'm shocked. He sounds very sure of himself and I can't help but nod.

"If you must. But! You must phone at least 4 times a month and Gobber will be with you. Understand? You can't get in trouble while there. I'll get you in by next week, you might as well pack your bags from the dorms here and I'll send it over on the weekend." I state.

He nods and gets up to leave. He stops and turns back to me and gives me a tight hug while mumbling a muffled thank you in my shoulder. He leaves and I feel my heart breaking once again. The final reminder of my wife wants to leave and move. I feel a tear slip down my cheek as I start organising Hayden's flight to Westview...

This is a modern au however I'm not sure if I should include dragons or not? Let me know. Or if you would rather like motorcycles and Hiccup is a racer. R & R.

Thanks

MW248

xoxox


	2. Westview Institute

Disclaimer: I do not own the How to Train Your Dragon franchise, no matter how much I want to. Lol!

Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs. It really means something to know people, real people enjoy your writing

xoxox

Chapter 1: Westview Institute

Hayden's POV

I scroll through my phone to pass time when all of a sudden, I hear banging on my dorm door. I smirk and know it's my roommate Ripper. I may or may not have put something in his shampoo to bleach his hair…

I open the door when he starts to scream.

"Haaaaaaayyyyyyydddddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn! You little mother fuck-!"

I cut him off by laughing. Even though he's mad, he'll get over it.

"I'm loving the hair Ripper!"

He pushes me inside and I snapped a photo.

…

"Dude! Hayden, wake up man! We have practice and if we're late, coach will kill us! Even if you are our captain and star player! Hiccup get your ass up!"

"5 more minutes man, please."

"Uh no. I'd rather not get killed today."

I opened one of my eyes and looked at the time.

"Shit! Ripper hurry up! Let's go!"

I grab my jersey and our water bottles while Ripper grabs our basketball and we sprint to the gym. We luckily made it before coach Johnson. We greeted the other players and started our warm up laps.

You all are probably wondering how a hiccup like me even lays basketball let alone be the captain. It all started the first day I entered WVI.

 _…_

 _FLASHBACK_

 _…_

 _I wave goodbye to Gobber and head inside. I walk in and go upstairs to where my dorm is located. 212… 213… 214… 215! Yes! Here we are. I grab my keys and unlock the door. I walk in and see someone on the couch. He looks up at me and jumps up to greet me._

 _"Sup man! I'm Ripper. Welcome to the institution. My room is to the left, you can take the left."_

 _I nod and shake his outstretched hand._

 _"Sup. I'm Hic – I mean Hayden. Hayden Haddock."_

 _He looks sceptical about my little mess up but didn't question it, which I'm grateful for._

 _I set up my room and ask where my classes for tomorrow is. Ripper asks to see my schedule. He says that we have 1_ _st_ _, 3_ _rd_ _, 5_ _th_ _and 6_ _th_ _class together. I'll have someone I know in most of my classes then._

 _"Dude, you must be a fucking genius!"_

 _I laugh nervously. He probably thinks I'm a worthless nerd now._

 _"Nice man!"_

 _I'm shocked he complemented me on the fact that I'm more brains then brawn, since he looks like a jock._

 _…_

 _A week passes by and I've been keeping to myself. With Ripper I'm more myself, but still not completely me. It's now Thursday night and Ripper just came back from basketball training. I'm doing my homework in our living area when he drops on the couch._

 _"How was practice?" I ask to start a conversation._

 _"Don't ask. Our captain is an asshole and throughout practice he did nothing and kept making out with head cheerleader Cami."_

 _"Why don't you get a new captain?" I ask._

 _"No one is game enough to say anything… hey Hayden?"_

 _"Yeah"_

 _"Do you play?"_

 _"um… no?"_

 _I lied. My dad and I used to play but then I realised I was 'smart' and I wasn't 'allowed' to play anymore._

 _"Have you tried?"_

 _Man, he is persistent._

 _"No. why?"_

 _"Just asking… do you want to?"_

 _"uh… not really? I would make a fool of myself."_

 _"I doubt that. Tomorrow at 7 we'll meet up with a few more of my teammates and we'll play."_

 _"Ripper… that isn't a good idea."_

 _"I know… it's a great idea! And maybe you'll even talk about your past"_

 _"We'll see."_

 _…_

 _Since I woke up this morning I've been on edge. I know for sure that they'll question me on my past after they see me play. Ripper seems nice and… well, genuine. But I can't be too sure. It's now 6:30 and in half an hour Ripper is going to drag my sorry ass to the gym. Great!_

 _"Hayden! You in there? We're heading there right now!" I hear Ripper yell through our dorm._

 _Shit! Right now! Oh god! What am I going to do? I'm not ready yet…_

 _"What? You said 7" I ask._

 _"Yeah, I know, but the guys wanna go out and eat after wards so they said to start early. Sorry."_

 _"Oh ok."_

 _I get up and walk out with him. We walk to the gym and Ripper tells me about the team – who's who, who's best at what and most importantly the captain. Their captain sounds like a real jerk and he doesn't deserve the position of captaincy._

 _We reached the gym when Ripper drags me to the locker rooms. He handed me a spear jersey. It was black with red trims, logo, and writing. Westview is known as the 'Wild West Wolves'._

 _"Um… Ripper? This really isn't necessary." I say quietly._

 _"Shhhh Hayden. We're going to do this right."_

 _I nod. We head out and Ripper introduces me to the rest of the guys on the team – not including the captain._

 _"Okay guys! This right here is my new roommate Hayden. Hayden this is the team."_

 _After he introduces me each of the guys introduce themselves._

 _"Thuggory or Thug."_

 _"David, I don't have a nickname."_

 _"Tobias but please don't call me that, call me Tuffnut."_

 _"Francis but everyone knows me as Fishlegs… don't ask why." I chuckle._

 _"Justin or 'Big Man'"_

 _"Let me guess, you're center?" I say with a laugh._

 _Ripper looks surprised I knew that._

 _"Yeah. How'd you figure it out?"_

 _"Eh." I can't give it away._

 _"Zac"_

 _"Liam"_

 _"Chad"_

 _I nod and repeat their names._

 _"Okay guys. We've got ten people. It'll be like a regular game okay? 5 a side. Tuff and BM, you guys are the captains. Tuff pick first." Ripper states._

 _Tuff walks to one side and BM the other._

 _"H, you're on my team."_

 _I look up at Tuff. Why the hell would he want me on his team?_

 _"Zac."_

 _"Ripper my man!"_

 _"David."_

 _"Fishy come here."_

 _"Chadster."_

 _"Thug."_

 _"Liam."_

 _When the teams were chosen, we huddled and discussed strategy. Tuff hands out jobs to everyone._

 _Ripper – Power Forward_

 _Fishlegs – Shooting Guard_

 _Thug – Small forward_

 _"I'll be Center and H here is Point Guard."_

 _"W-w-what?" I sputtered._

 _I'll try and update soon._

 _MW248_

 _xoxox_


	3. Basketball Skills

Disclaimer: I do not own the HTTYD franchise, even though I want to... lol

Chapter 2: Basketball Skills

He wants me to be Point Guard! That is the job of the captain. If I play Point Guard they'll be suspicious. I look up and I see Ripper nodding to me to play. I don't want to disappoint him. He's trying so hard to help me and I should be grateful… I'm just not ready for the questions. They'll ask about how I play and why I don't play. I'll have to explain what it was like being a 'hiccup'.

I go into position and wait for the other team to be ready.

"YO Big Man! You ready or are you planning you're defeat!" Tuff shouts. The team laughs along with Tuff.

They go into position and the game starts. Tuff slaps the ball to me, I catch it and dribble it down the court. I pass it to Ripper because Liam was blocking me. I ran around Liam and connect my eyes with Ripper, he passes the ball back and I shoot… I swishes through the net not once hitting the rim. My team looked shocked and I look down… it was a 3-point shot. Ripper cheers and the rest of the guys – both teams – cheer.

"Dude! You're good at hoops! You should try out for the next season." Ripper says.

"Yeah!" were the choruses of the rest of the team.

"We can help you train" Tuff shouts out.

"Um sure." I reply.

"H, you could beat Max and become captain!" Ripper exclaims.

"That is going a little too far guys." I sighed.

"You are so good though! How did you get that good, you said you don't know how to play!" ripper says.

No point in hiding it anymore. They were bound to find out.

"I'll tell you guys during dinner."

We all head out and grab our stuff. We walked off campus and looked for the closest diner. We walked down the street when Thug yells out KFC. We run to him and push each other to get in first. Everyone was laughing.

We order and sit at the large table. Ripper asks me to explain my past while stuffing chips into his mouth. I sigh and explain.

"So, before I came here I went to Berk Academy."

Everyone looked surprised.

"The principal is Stoick Haddock… my father. We have a good relationship. I'm not terrible at sport and my father wanted me to pursue it like him so he trained me in basketball. I was pretty good and my dad knew I could be better and he wanted me to join the team. As you can all see I'm kind of small and my cousin wouldn't ever let hear the end of it. He started bulling me and calling me hiccup and useless. The name calling was fine but then he started hitting me and hurting my friends. I had one friend and he hurt him so I stopped talking to him. I wish I'd told him why but my cousin would've hurt both of us. I came home one night and I had a bruise on my face. Dad was confused so I explained. He wanted to tell my uncle but I stopped him from saying anything by making him a deal. I said I'd do more basketball and self-defence if he wouldn't tell. I know how to play and I know how to defend myself – I could even beat my cousin."

"Why do you hide it?" I hear Tuff ask.

"Because. I'm the weak and wimpy nerd. If I was good at anything besides math I'd be bullied even more." I explain.

They all nod.

"Well H, we're all your friends now!" Tuff says and the rest of the guys nod.

"H, to be honest I kinda want to call you Hiccup. Not in a bad way but in a way to give you better memories with it" Ripper tells me.

I laugh and say that it's fine.

The guys and I walk back to campus. We reach mine and Ripper's dorm first.

"Boys, tomorrow is Saturday. We're taking Hiccup to the gym to practice." Tuff says.

I laugh and nod my head with a smile on my face. We go into our dorm and I put a movie in and finish my English Essay.

I wake up and hop off bed. I see Ripper in the kitchen making coffee. He offers me one and I happily accept it. He tells me to get ready for gym. I sigh and trudge back to my room. I found some black sweatpants and a black form fitting top. I grab 2 bottles of Gatorade and pack some deodorant.

We head to the lobby and the rest of the team is there. They greet us with a 'bro hug' and a handshake.

"We need to make a handshake" Tuff randomly says.

Everyone laughs and nods. We all head to the local gym. When we arrived we signed in and set up the court. They explained the drills they do each practice to me. We partnered up and I was with Tuff. We did the drills then split up to do other things. I went with Ripper to the weight section. After we finished I went to the track and ran laps, the others joined in and we made it a race I came in 3rd after Thug and Ripper.

We were walking back to campus when Fishlegs reminded us of the history assignment due on Monday. We all started stressing but Fish said to meet up at his and Tuff's dorm in half an hour to have a study group. We all nodded and went to shower.

This became the regular routine. Sleep, eat, gym, basketball, shower, study , eat sleep. On school days we'd go to classes (Fishlegs and I share AP classes together for most lessons a day) then at lunch we'd sit together then when school finished the others would go to their actual practice then take me to the gym and we'd practice. After a few weeks the guys told me to learn how to fight, our sessions went longer and before long the end of the school year reached us. It was finally the last week but I wasn't sure where I wanted to go for summer – I really didn't want to go home, maybe one more year then? I knew I had to make a phone call before the semester ended…

Sorry about the format before... my bad... lol

Hope you liked it :)

Please R&R

MW248

xx


	4. Coach Hoffersons Offer

**Hey guys, so I've changed a few things to go along with future chapters and one of them is Astrid. She is now the WVI coaches daughter. Another thing about Astrid is that she is that she isn't a jock. She is quiet and shy and has liked Hiccup since he arrived. She has the same personality and soon she joins sports to get closer with Hiccup.**

 **Also a reminder that this and future chapters are still 'flashbacks'. The Hiccstrid is coming soon and I'm hoping that either the next chapter or the one after will have a little fluff in it. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD franchise.**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

It was nearing the end of year 9 and the long summer holidays were coming. I need to call my dad. It was the Wednesday of the last week, meaning the boys had no practice. They decided last night that we'll all be hanging out at mine and Ripper's dorm.

I wake up to Rippers alarm. I groan and turn over to cover my ears with my pillow. The alarm keeps getting louder and then stops. I smirk because I know he was recording me trying to get a reaction from me but I didn't. I start to get comfortable when all of a sudden I'm freezing and wet. I jump out of bed and glare at Ripper who is laughing his ass off whilst recording me.

"Ripper this is now war!" I yell with a grin.

He looks a little scared and he runs out of my room, I chase him in my drenched black pyjamas (if you could call them that, it was just black sweatpants and a dark green long sleeve). We run around our dorm until we realised that we need to get ready for school. I go and change. I wore my black jeans with a red long sleeved hoodie. Ripper wears the same thing just with a blue hoodie that is sleeveless.

I start making both of us our coffee while Ripper makes our cereal. We eat slowly since we still have an hour before classes start. We are making casual small talk about basketball, Ripper keeps insisting I join and become captain of the team but I'm still hesitant. We keep talking about our summer plans when we hear a knock. I give Ripper a confused look, he shrugs and looks confused as well. We get up and head to the door, I open it and to my surprise it's Coach Hofferson and our principal Mr Dwayne Parker. I greet them both a morning and invite them in. they sit down in our living area and I offer them a coffee. They both accept and I go off and make it. I come back and place the coffees in front of them and I sit down next to Ripper across from them.

"Okay. So we have an offer for the both of you. It has to do with basketball." Coach Hofferson explains.

I look over to Ripper with wide eyes, and he understands what I'm thinking.

"Um… Coach, thank you for the offer but why are you asking us, I mean Ripper plays whereas I don't" I say.

"Don't try that with me young man, I know more than you think. I know about your hidden passion and your secret training sessions." Coach says.

We both are shocked that he knows and probably has for a long time now and hasn't said anything.

"Boys, this is a basketball camp and it goes for most of the summer. It starts a week and a half in the holidays and ends 2 weeks before the end of summer holidays." Principal Parker explains.

I look to Ripper to see what he thinks.

"Um… Sir, how many people are going from here?" Ripper asks.

"10 students will be going and they'll be the team." Coach says.

I do the maths in my head.

"Coach, not to be rude but there is already 10 people on the team, I can't go since I'm not on the team."

"Well you see, our captain – Max – won't be going. He hasn't been a part of the team, plus he doesn't deserve to go and I believe that next year Hayden, you'll be trying out and from what I've seen you have amazing potential to beat out Max and put him in his spot." Coach says.

"Well coach, I'm not if I'm going to try –" I got cut off by Ripper.

"Of course he's trying out next year coach." Ripper said while smirking at me. I send him a glare.

"So you'll go, right? The others would really want you there and I'll be there to help you out and get you ready for tryouts" coach states.

"Okay, but I need to tell my father."

Coach smiles. They both get up when I stop them.

"Coach, why do you want me to join to become captain and help me out to reach that?" I ask.

Coach smiles and comes around to me. He looks in my eyes and I see sincerity in his usually cold blue eyes.

"Hayden, you are the opposite of Mark. I know that if you are captain you'll lead our school far. Unlike Max you'll think of everyone in the team and make each of their skills shine. You'll think of them first and not yourself. You'll want the team to win by uniting all of our strengths and not just your individual strength. I know that the 'popularity' of being captain won't get to your head like it did with Max. I don't know why you don't believe in yourself. You have serious skills – and I've trained many famous NBA players when they were your age, and to be honest you show so much more potential than them. I know I'm the stone cold strict coach, but I know when I see potential. I hope over the summer if you do come you'll talk to me and form a bond with me. I hope to become your father figure here at Westview. I know you'll make the right decision and your friends, no matter what, will support that decision as will I."

I smile sadly.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Haddock, look me in my eyes and tell me that you hate basketball. That you don't have any skills. That you don't deserve to be on the team. That you don't want to play."

"I, um…"

"Hayden, this is my point. You can't say it. You love it, you want to play. You may not think you deserve it but I know you do. Not only do you have skills but your grades all around are amazing. You'll put a new image for 'jocks' in the school. Please, just give it a shot. If not for me or your friends, do it for yourself."

I look into coaches eyes then look into Rippers. I look back to coach and nod my head, he smiles and gets up and walks to the door. Principal Parker already left. When coach reached the door he turned around.

"Oh and boys, don't tell anyone of this or me being soft on anyone, understand. It was a good talk Haddock, Stevens. See you both in gym today." He says in his usual monotone voice. He leaves and we close the door.

We laugh at the change of personas.

"Dude, seriously consider it, you are amazing at it." Ripper tells me.

I nod and smile at him. We grab our bags and put our books in it ready for first period class – AP mathematics. We leave our dorm 20 minutes before classes and meet up with the other guys. We go to the gym to shoot some ball.

I shoot the ball and made a 3-point shot. We talked about the camp and everyone asked if I'd go.

"Guys, I have to talk with my dad first and convince him to let me stay another year then ask him. I promise to try tho, I really don't want to let you guys down." I state.

The ten minute warning bell goes and we pack up and head to our next class.

So I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please fav, follow and review. All of those a very appreciated.

 _Reviews:_

 _RedAce16: I definitely am going to do that. Hiccup needs his amazing friends! I just have to find a legitimate reason as to why they all would be going to Berk... lol. I might just take the actual characters and not the extras._

 _Options for future chapter, ideas are welcome._

 _The camp is coming, should they meet their dragons there?_

 _Do you want Astrid to go to the camp? She is after all the coaches daughter._

 **Thank you all for reading this.**

 **MW246**

 **xx**


	5. Astrid Hofferson

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD franchise.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. Regalman17, your idea will be much appreciated.**

 **This chapter is a little rushed but I hope you still enjoy it.**

Fish, Ripper, Tuff and I head into 1st period – Math. We walk into class and see the new seating arrangement. We look to each other and try and find our seats. I found Fishlegs seat.

"Yo, Fish! Your seat's here next to… Heather. Have fun." I whisper the last bit in his ear.

Tuff finds his seat next to Cami… the poor soul. Ripper finds his next to Max. I have to fight off my smirk. I look around and find my seat next to… Astrid. I sit down next to the blonde haired girl. Her head is down and she's reading a book. I take a minute to look at her. She kind of reminds me of someone. Her long blonde hair is in an intricate braid. She is wearing black ripped shorts that show off her pale legs. She is also wearing knee high black boot. She has a light blue t-shirt. She is quite pretty. I decide to introduce myself.

"Hello. I'm Hayden."

She looks up and she has the most beautiful blue eyes. Her eyes are wide and I think she's in shock that I'm talking to her, which I don't get. She quickly looks around. I smile, it's so cute to watch her.

"Oh, you're talking to me. Well, um… I'm Astrid." She says softly.

I smile.

"It's nice to meet you Astrid." I say just as softly.

She blushes, which makes me smile more.

Astrid's POV

I turn my page over, I feel someone sit down next to me. I know that it's Hayden. Our math class seating arrangement changed and we were sitting next to each other. I don't look up and keep reading. I feel eyes on me but I don't pay attention. I hear him say hi and introduce himself. Who is he talking to? I look up and see him looking towards me. I look around me to see if he was talking to someone else. I realise he was talking to me.

"Oh, you're talking to me. Well, um… I'm Astrid." I say softly.

He smiles at me and my heart flutters. His forest green eyes are gorgeous and I wish I could just keep staring into them.

"It's nice to meet up Astrid." He says.

The way my name rolled off his tongue made me blush. I see him smiling at me because I blushed. I look down and continue to read.

Hiccup's POV

She looks back down to her book, but her cheeks are still tinted slightly with pink. I decide to go on my phone. I go the group chat for our math class. It's only the 4 of us and not the whole gang.

R: Yo guys, what is with the seating?

T: yeah man. The devil's girl is glaring at me for no legit reason.

R: bro, don't even. I'm with the devil.

F: Lol. Sucks to be you. ;p

H: hahahahaha yeah. Looks like fish and I got real lucky :P

R: shut up man

H: nah

T: guys, at least urs talks to you. She legit is glaring daggers at me. And idk y. srsly help me.

R: no way man. Every man for themselves

H: including you.

T: yeah! Enjoy talking to him.

R: I take it back!

F: too late bro

R: I thought you were nice.

T: yes fish my man

H: I guess not aye Ripper?

R: I h8 u all

H: aww

T: dw

F: we love u

H: Lol ;p

H: hey guys, does Astrid look like someone we know?

T: Who is Astrid?

R: dude… srsly

T: what

F: it's the girl next to H

T: ohhhh

R: yh ohhhh

H: guys really. Doesn't she remind u of someone?

F: what's her last name?

H: idk. She didn't say and I've never heard anyone say it.

T: who has blonde hair and blue eyes that we know.

R: god Tuff, way to be specific

F: yeah Tuff. So many people have those features. It is common

H: no. tuff is right. Doesn't she kinda look like coach?

T: I knew that I'm a genius

R: don't stretch it.

F: omg yh. She does.

The bell goes. I turn my phone to vibrate and put it in my pocket. I grab my book and pencil and wait for our teacher to come. The lesson starts and I start writing down the notes she's put up on the board. When we finished she handed all of us a booklet which we've been assigned to do over our summer break. I look over to the guys and see them groaning. Class went by pretty quickly since all we had to do was write down notes. We all finished quickly and we had free time to talk or finish some other work. The whole class finished and we were allowed to move around.

"So, um… Astrid. Uh, tell me a bit about yourself?" I ask.

She looked at me with a questioning look.

"You know, since we'll be sitting next to each other next year and stuff… we might as well know a few things about each other." I explain.

She nods.

"Ok, what if we play 20 questions?" I say and she nods again.

"Hayden, what is your full name?" she asked.

"Hayden Hunter Haddock the third." She giggles at the long name.

"What is your full name Milady?" I ask with an accent.

She giggles.

"Well my name is Astrid Hofferson."

"So, are you related to Coach Hofferson?"

"Yeah. His daughter. I don't really broadcast it for the whole school to know."

"I understand, but why are you trusting me? Not that I can't be trusted." She giggles at that.

"I really don't know, but I doubt you would tell anyone other than close friends."

"Yeah. You don't seem comfortable around me."

"I'm sorry, really. It's just… I don't like attention and if they knew that Coach was my dad they'd treat me differently. Also I don't have many friends, and even with them we aren't that close so I haven't told them." She explains.

"Well, I'm now your friend." I say with a smile.

She smiles at me and her ocean blue eyes light up. I beckon my friends over and they bring a seat and sit around our table.

"And that we are friends, you need to get comfortable with me, and now my friends who are now yours as well." She smiles at me and looks at the guys.

"Thank you, Hayden." I smile.

"No problem, although it's going to be hard to get rid of us now." I say with a chuckle and wink.

The other guys laugh and nod their heads.

"We're free after school. Let's meet up for smoothies and get to know each other." Ripper says.

"Oh my god! He has a good idea for once! Ahhhh!" Tuff says whilst putting his hand on his forehead and leaning back on Fish.

She laughs at Tuffs antics.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you guys at the front of school?" Astrid asks.

"Okay, see you then Astrid." Fish says right as the bell goes.

We all stand up; the guys go to their desks to grab their bags. I write my number down on a sticky note and hand it to her. She looks up at me.

"We are friends now. If you need anyone I'm here."

She nods and says thank you.

"See you later 'Divine Beauty'" I say with a wink and walk to the other guys.

I look back and see her cheeks that have a cute blush on them.

Thanks for reading.

All of the reviews, follows and favs are amazing. You are all amazing, really. :)

MW248

xxx


	6. UPDATE : Hi?

Hey guys, it's been a while...

So it's been around a year since I've updated and I am truly sorry for just leaving. Writing is a hobby of mine, I'm not that great at it but I enjoy it as it helps me relax.

I was wondering if you wanted me to continue. In honor of the third movie releasing soon I felt it would be right if I continued. Let me know if you'd like me to finish the story.

I'll most likely write the whole story before I post it so you all aren't left with an unfinished story. If there is anything you would like to see in there, let me know.

Again, I'm so sorry for leaving and it was hobestly because I wasn't motivated or felt creative enough. However, my personality doesn't allow for me to leave things unfinished.

Anyways I hope to see (talk?) you all soon. Thank you for the support!

MW248


End file.
